Oh no, its a trap!
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Alibaba has made it into an exclusive brothel with beautiful young girls around. He gets the very best, but quickly discovers he's being deceived. The worst part, he can't even see himself getting upset over it. If anything, it excites him even further. Sometimes, being tricked, might actually work out for the better. And boy does this work in his favor.


**A/N) I don't even think I can be sorry for this. Let me just give you the warnings. This is most likely out of character (OoC) and it's very Porn without a plot (PWP) It is also Alternate Universe. (AU) This is trap shota. Trap shota is where the little boy is dressed up, and a very convincing little girl, until you find out she is a he. That's right...little boy. Completely wrong, and horribly underage sex. Yaoi slash. Meaning two boys doing the dirty. There is some filthy language, as I lost my dignity about right before I wrote this. Too much doujin inspired the language in this one. Despite all of that, I am very proud of this fic. The first half sounds almost hetero! Which is new for me. If anything, and I mean anything, about this bothers you, do yourself a favor and just hit the back button. I make no apologies!**

 **I don't own Magi! I only wish I did. This is just my addition to the community that needs more Alibaba and Aladdin smut! Come on! They are so perfect together!**

Alibaba was so excited about his good luck. For once, the Gods took pity on him, and decided to give him something wonderful. This club, an exclusive club, full of adorable girls, who freely offered sex. Okay, club made it sound like something fancy. It was a brothel. A brothel full of small, supple, and beautiful girls. (Who were almost maybe a bit on the young side.) No longer would Alibaba request the best, and end up with an overly masculine woman. No he requested the best and was waiting for a sweet young thing with blushing cheeks, and big eyes.

Speak of the devil, there was a beautiful young thing walking up to him. Light blue hair, done up in twin tails. Big blue eyes, and adorable puffy cheeks. Her hips swayed back and forth, a pair of tight pants clinging desperately to them. She had on a brassiere with a vest over it, but her flat stomach was bared.

Alibaba stiffened in his seat when she asked softly "Are you Alibaba?"

He simply nodded, not trusting his voice in front of such a beautiful creature.

The girl giggled cutely, and sat next to him. She swung her feet back and forth, while a blush crept onto her cheeks. "My name is Ala. You requested the best, so here I am. Am I to your liking?"

Alibaba finally found his voice "Yes, yes. You're perfect. Exactly what I wanted!"

She looked up into those golden eyes, and smiled "Wonderful. Would you, uh, like to come with me? Upstairs, I mean?"

Upstairs was where the bedrooms were. Where any and all "illicit" activities take place. Alibaba couldn't believe his good luck. This girl was straight to business. He kept waiting to wake up from a dream, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. Her hand was so warm. He bet the rest of her felt just as warm, and her scent was intoxicating. He could smell a fruity smell coming from Ala. Most likely her shampoo. He walked behind her, watching those voluptuous hips sway this way and that. He was so enamored with her hips, he almost didn't notice when a door was opened, and he was pulled inside of room.

Ala let go of his hand, closed and locked the door. She leaned against it, and fluttered her eyelashes "Are you ready, Alibaba-kun?"

Alibaba was almost embarrassed at how quickly all of his blood rushed down, and swelled up his cock. Her sweet face, suggestive tone, and his desperation, just made an erection that much easier.

Ala dropped to her knees, and undid the restraints holding Alibaba's pants up. She reached inside of his underwear, and pulled out his fully erect penis. "Oh my! You are very ready aren't you? I don't even have to work to get you hard."

Alibaba has no time to respond, as he felt a warm tongue drag across the tip of his erection, and his legs almost went out from under him. That warm, wet tongue was running over every inch of his manhood, and Ala was making the cutest sounds while she did it. The blonde's hips jerked, when the whole head of his cock was surrounded by warmth. Ala sucked and licked all around the head, while her hands worked up and down the rest of the shaft. His hips jerked uncontrollably, into the warmth of that sweet mouth, but the blue haired girl wasn't bothered in the least bit. She took it, every thrust, right into her mouth, and squealed in delight causing sweet vibrations

"Ala...I'm gonna...I can't..." Alibaba warned.

Ala pulled her mouth off, still working her hand "Go ahead Ali-kun. Give me everything you got. You're so sweet. I want to taste it."

As soon as she put her mouth back on him, Alibaba groaned in delight, as he came in thick hard spurts into her waiting mouth. She kept sucking on him, like a vacuum, getting out every drop, and now the blonde was moaning in delight. She was so good at this.

Ala pulled her mouth off, and looked at Alibaba with a face flushed in arousal "I can't wait anymore. Let's do it, Alibaba."

That got to the blonde in more ways then one. His deflated penis took on a whole new life. But when Ala stood up...he was caught off guard. What was that bulge in the front of the girls jeans? He watched as she wiggled out of those tight pants, and there, sticking out over the top of her panties, was a fully erect cock. This wasn't a girl

"Oh my gods. You're a trap!" Alibaba yelled.

A boy, this beautiful creature with a warm soft mouth, was a boy. He came in a boy's mouth. He got erect for a boy. He was feeling very woozy. Until he saw bright blue eyes full of tears

"Does this not please you? I'm...I'm so sorry. You said the best, and I am the most popular one here." He sniffled.

Alibaba felt like a huge ass now. When he thought about it...Ala was a very convincing girl. The slim frame, long hair, soft voice. This was a shotacons dream. And he couldn't deny that he still had a raging hard on. Seeing Ala as a boy hadn't killed his excitement at all. He grabbed the crying boy into a hug "I'm sorry, you're just such a convincing girl I was shocked to see you're actually a boy."

Ala wiped his eyes "Re-really? You mean that? Does this mean you still want to do me?"

Alibaba gulped. He was still very down to business. "Sure do. I've never had sex with a boy before, so be patient with me."

Ala giggled with that sweet voice. He wiggled his panties off, and stood by the bed. He reached behind him, and spread his cheeks apart, and bent over. He looked at Alibaba with a blush, and said "I'm not a girl, but it's really the same. I just happen to have a boy pussy. Now, come fill me up."

How could he say such lewd things? And why was Alibaba getting so hard from it? With trembling hand, he stroked his index finger across the exposed hole. "May I ask a question?" He asked the quivering boy.

"S-sure. Anything."

"What's your real name?"

Ala turned around, and gave a cheeky grin "It's Aladdin."

"Nice to meet you, Aladdin." With that, he shoved his finger into the wanting hole. He was amazed how it gripped onto him. It was wet, warm, welcoming. Ribbed edges, and it just felt amazing. Combined with Aladdin's sweet moan of ecstasy, Alibaba reached his limit "Can I put it in?"

"Yes! Please, fill me up! I need your big cock." Aladdin screamed.

Alibaba thrust his cock into the tight hole, and heard Aladdin moan out about how big he was, and how it filled him all the way to his stomach. But only distantly. He was lulled by the siren song of pleasure, and his body shuddered from how amazing it felt. Without a coherent thought, he began thrusting into Aladdin's body. It was just so amazing. The boys sweet moans echoed through the room, along with sounds of impacting sweaty flesh.

Alibaba cupped the smaller boys thighs, and hoisted him up, impaling that small body onto his cock.

Aladdin arched up, and wailed to the ceiling "Oh! You're pressing on my good spot, and rubbing all against my walls. It feels so good. If you keep doing this, I'm going to cum!"

The boy in his arms was wiggling, so he let him bounce on him, holding those supple thighs. It was bliss, pure rapture. Alibaba's moaned, but only softly, so he could hear the smaller boy's cries of bliss, and surprisingly filthy mouth. The dirty talk really turned him on.

"Oh, Ali-kun! You're getting even harder inside of me. I'm going to go crazy!" Aladdin panted out. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth, lost deep somewhere in rapture. He pulled his brassiere top down, exposing his pink nipples, and began teasing them and pinching the hard nubs.

Alibaba was at his breaking point. Everything about this boy oozed sex. He wanted, no needed to fill this trap with his seed. To mark it, claim it, own it.

"You're twitching Alibaba. I can feel it. Fill me up! I want it so bad. Please!"

Those words were his undoing. With a grunt, he thrust in to that tight little hole, and flooded the small boy's insides with his seed.

Aladdin was drooling "Oh, it's so warm, and it feels so good." He leaned back on Alibaba's shoulder. He was panting, but then let out a squeak "Are you...are you getting hard, again?"

Alibaba smiled sheepishly "Sorry. Your insides were moving, and it felt good."

Aladdin smiled, and then caught the blonde in an intense kiss. Their tongues moving in tandem. Alibaba could taste himself in the boy's mouth. It was sloppy, and when they broke apart, a thin trail of saliva followed before it broke. "Set me down, and lay down."

Alibaba complied, and pulled the boy off his sensitive, yet rock hard member. He stripped off his remaining clothes, and he lay upon the bed, and watched as Aladdin finally removed his top layer. He watched with rapt attention. It was still amazing that he still looked gorgeous, like a girl, and yet he felt strong sexual attraction for him. Plundering into that right hole was like nothing he had ever felt before. He couldn't help but wonder was it because of the age, because of size, or just because he was more attracted to boy's then he first realized. Seeing Aladdin's dick hadn't turned him off in any way. He was just shocked that the boy was a trap. Oddly, he didn't feel unhappy or betrayed. Quite the contrary, it seemed to excited him only further. He watched the boy climb into the bed and stand up completely over him.

Aladdin had that sweet smile on his face "I want you to make me cum with my ass, Alibaba. Can you do that for me?"

Alibaba's eyes went wide "Wait! What?"

"No stimulation to my dick. Treat me like a girl. Fuck me so good, by using my ass, and make me have an orgasm. You can do that right?"

"I...I can try. Jeeze, where did you learn to dirty talk like that?"

"Do you not like it? I learned it from some of the other boys around here. They said guys like that."

'I didn't say I didn't like it." Alibaba said, turning his face to hide his blush.

Aladdin giggled "You are so cute Alibaba!" The boy squat in front of Alibaba's erect manhood and grabbed it by the base. He gently lowered himself onto it. Throwing his head back and moaning lowly as he lowered himself inch by delicious inch. "You are so big! You are going to tear me in two Ali-kun. I love it."

Alibaba grabbed the smaller boy by the hips, probably grabbing hard enough to bruise. The position was completely different. It felt even tighter. It was fantastic. It slowly morphed to mind blowing as Aladdin began to gyrate his hips. Alibaba looked up into the boy's face. His eyes were glazed, cheeks were flushed, tongue hanging out, and drooling everywhere. It was erotic and made his cock pulse in desire. He shoved two of his fingers inside that wet mouth, and wasn't disappointed. Aladdin began sucking on his fingers, moaning in delight around them. It was like that help a direct connection to his hips, and he began thrusting up against the boy.

Aladdin squealed in delight. Riding earnestly now. "Ali-kun...you're going to make me cum. Please, don't stop." he moaned with the fingers still in his mouth.

Alibaba was grateful to hear that, because he was reaching the end of his rope. He removed his fingers, and quickly grabbed Aladdin by the hips. He flipped them over, and began plowing into the boy. He put all of his strength into each thrust.

Aladdin was a mess. A sweaty, sticky, drool covered mess. "Yes! Yes! Oh you are going to make me cum!" His voice and pitch was shooting up in pitch and octaves. "Alibaba! Yes! Oh I'm cumming!" His back arched up, and his semen literally shot out of his tiny cock. It splashed up, he ever caught some on his face.

Alibaba wasn't far behind. He thrust as deep as he could into the slick entrance. He stilled his hips and came again. He didn't even know he could have three orgasms in one session. Now, he was feeling exhausted. He pulled out and plopped down next to the exhausted lump that was Aladdin.

Aladdin turned his bright blue eyes to Alibaba's golden ones "You came so much, it's already leaking out of me. It's so warm, and I love it. You made me cum with my ass, and it felt really good."

"I'm glad I could be of service." Alibaba said, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"You aren't upset I am not a girl?"

"No. You are much prettier than a girl anyway. I really had a great time."

Aladdin sat up, and smiled "I'll get you put on the list. You come here any time you want. Just request for Ala, and I'll come running."

"Really? That's great Aladdin! I definitely can't wait to do this with you again."

Aladdin grinned mischievously, and rolled over on top of Alibaba again "Who said we have to wait?"

"I don't think I could do this again!" Alibaba whined.

The blue haired boy giggled "Then let me take care of you. I'm not done with you yet, Alibaba."


End file.
